Harrys Girl A fifth year fic
by annanaUK
Summary: set in harrys 5th year. Harry discovers a whole new adventure - but not what you think. Rating for later chapters. h/g r/hgCHAP 3 UP
1. Owl post again

**Don't own this at all.**

**1) Owl Post Again**

Hi Harry, said the figure as it came into the light only to take the form of a beautiful young lady. Her red hair shone in the light, which she flicked back revealing her pretty face.

BANG 

Harry woke with a start. Feeling confused he fell back onto his pillow thinking about his dream, about the girl. He had never felt this way about Ginny before, she had grown up so much and he hadn't even noticed. A feeling of guilt passed over him.

Why had he been ignoring her these past four years? Why didn't he take any notice of her?

**BANG**

Harry was shaken out of his thoughts and turned around to see pigwidgeon, Rons owl, furiously banging against the window. Worried that the Dursley`s might awaken, he quickly sprang out of his bed and opened the window. Pig flew straight over his head just missing Harry`s untidy hair and collapsed on his bed.Two more owls swooped through Harry`s window, dropped their parcels on Harry`s bed then quickly took off again.

Harry went over to the exhausted pig, who was now unconscious on his bed. He untied the three small parcels and a rather big envelope, which obviously were much too heavy for Pig to carry. He took Pig off to Hedwig`s cage (who was out hunting) and lay her on the perch. He got back into his bed and pulled up the post.

He picked up three letters which had all come with the Hogwarts owl. The first was marked with the Hogwarts emblem and was obviously his list of books. He decided to wait until tomorrow to open it and lay it on his bed side table.

The second envelope had Hagrid's scruffy writing on the front. He opened it up to find a card with a dragon on the front which read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!!! Hope you like the Present_

_Hagrid_

Harry opened Hagrid's parcel to find a picture of Harry defeating the Hungarian Horntail in the first round of the Triwizard tournament. This bought bad memories back for Harry, but he thought it was still a thoughtful present.

He picked up the third envelope and curiously opened it to find a letter, but not just any letter. It was from his Godfather Sirius.

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday!! I do wish I could be there to celebrate your birthday but im afraid these are dark times and its not worth the risk._

_Professor Dumbledore is letting me hide out in Hogwarts as his place for a while so that I can watch over you._

_Give Ron and Hermione my Regards_

_Snuffles_

_P.S. Your present is of both me and Dumbledore_

Harry opened the parcel from Sirius to reveal a box which he carefully opened. Inside was a beautiful golden quill. Harry stared at it in amazement, then he read the note.

Harry – This quill is made of a phoenix feather, but not just any phoenix. It's a feather from Fawkes, just like your wand. Please treat with care as I know you will.

Harry carefully put the golden quill back in its box and moved swiftly onto the other parcels.

He opened up the envelope which Hermione`s rather large barn owl had dropped.

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I do hope the Dursley`s aren't treating you too badly. Anyway you wont have to worry about that for long, Ron has invited us to stay at the burrow. _

_Im so excited!!! I cant wait to see Mr and Mrs Weasley again and me and Ginny have so much to catch up on…………._

Harrys heart skipped a beat at the mention of Ginny`s name. He smiled to himself and carried on with Hermione`s letter.

_…………. I have missed you and Ron so much and I cant wait to see you both. That rotten Viktor hasn't wrote to me once! He promised to write every week, can you believe that? Well, at least Ron has made up for it. He sends an owl twice a week telling me whats happening at the burrow and he even sends a copy of the daily profit._

_He is so caring, he told me that im much better off without Krum. He`s so kind, he thinks im much too good for Krum, but I wont bore you with the details._

_Oh yes I almost forgot, Ron and I have a special birthday surprise for you back at the Burrow._

_See You soon _

_Love Hermione_

Harry smiled at the amount of times she had mentioned Ron. Infact most of the letter was about Ron!

Harry had always known that there was something more than friendship between the two. Every single student at Hogwarts seemed to know, well apart from Ron and Hermione who were totally oblivious.

Harry opened the small parcel from Hermione revealing a book. It was "Hogwarts – a History"

"Typical Hermione" Harry groaned to himself.

His next letter was from Ron

_Hi Harry,_

_How are you mate?_

_Things going OK at the Dursleys? Thought not, anyway we will be coming for you tomorrow morning, about 10ish. Hermione will be at the Burrow too, shes had a rough time with Krum. Can you believe he hasn't sent her one letter?_

Anyway see you tomorrow 

_Ron_

Harry opened the parcel from Ron containing a Chudley Cannons Poster and a box of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. **A/N – yeah I know, not very original.**

This left just one parcel and letter, with very neat handwriting. This could mean only one thing; it was from Ginny.

**Ok most of this was very badly spelt and the grammar is appauling so feel free to flame me. Please review Ive not had one yet ****L **

**Oh yeah, nxt chapter – What does Ginnys letter say? Will Harry make it to the Burrow? What is Ron and Hermiones surprise? Will Ron and Hermione get together?**


	2. Crushes dont last forever

**Thanks for reviewing, those of you who did. Not quite sure where im going with this fic yet. I have a rough outline of a plot but might stick with fluff, maybe both. Hmmmmmm, Ill see how it goes. As for originality, I may have some tricks up my sleeve.**

**Don't own this at all.**

****

Crushes don't last for ever 

_Dear Harry,_

_Happy Birthday. How are you? _

_The Dursley`s sound awful!! Ron has told me all about them._

_Sorry I haven't had a chance to talk to you these past years, Ive finally managed to get over that silly little crush I had on you ( I bet your relieved.) _

_Well, actually the real reason I wrote to you was, well its really embarrassing. I cant talk to my brothers and Hermione`s too wrapped up in Ron and I consider you to be one of my friends. Well here goes. Theres this boy I really like……_

Harry was so disappointed 

_…….but I darent ask him out. I don't know if he likes me and im just too scared to find out, what should I do?_

_Oh my god! I cant believe im telling you this, its so silly and im sure you don't care about me and my silly little crushes. _

_Sorry to bother you_

_Looking forward to seeing you_

_Love Ginny_

_XXX_

Harry couldn't believe it! Though he was anxious to find out who it was and quicky picked up his quill and a piece of parchment, then realising he hadn't opened his present. He ripped open the parcel from Ginny to reveal a mystical picture frame. Inside was a note that read:

Harry – Ive enchanted this frame so that it changes to the theme of the photograph you put in it.

Harry took the picture that Hagrid had sent him (the first task) and slipped it into the photo frame. The frame began to glow and suddenly flames burst around it as if they had come from the dragons mouth. Harry put the frame next to his bed and carried on with Ginny`s letter.

_Hi Ginny,_

_Hows your summer been? _

_Thanks for the present!! Its great, I put a picture that Hagrid sent me of Me and the Hungarian Horntail and it burst into flames. A really cool affect, ill have to try out more pictures._

_The Dursley's aren't all that bad if you stay out of their way._

_I had a letter from Hermione earlier and all she ever did was mention Ron. We seriously need to get them two together._

_So whos this mystery guy you have a crush on? Ill find out if it kills me, haha._

_I tell you what, you tell me and ill talk to him to see if he likes you, thats the best way to do it._

_See you tomorrow_

_Harry_

Harry tied the envelope to pig and opened the window for her. He was so excited about tomorrow. He could see his friends again, he could talk to Ginny and he could find out who Ginnys crush was. 

"Once I give the bastard a good talking to, he will never set eyes on Ginny again" He thought to himself with an evil glint in his eyes.

**Ok most of this was very badly spelt and the grammar is appauling again so feel free to flame me.**

**Sorry this chapter was so short and boring, ill try a longer one next time.**

** OK nxt chapter – Who does Ginny fancy?? What will Harry Do to him??**


	3. Back at The Burrow

**Ok Ive got a plot now although I may stray. There will be lots of fluff later on though, I think.**

**Don't own this at all.**

****

Back at the Burrow 

Harry woke up with a start. It was 9:30 am, the Weasleys would be picking him up in half an hour. By the time he had had a shower, got dressed and packed all of his stuff, the Weasleys had arrived.  Thankfully they had come in a car.

The doorbell rang and Harry ran downstairs to open it before the Dursleys and shut it quickly behind him.

"Hi Harry"

Harry turned around to see Ginny facing him.

"Erm hi Ginny. I didn't expect you here," he stammered, surprised at the fact she was here.

"Well Ron`s gone to pick up Hermione. Said his excuse was because Hermione is in a time of need and you would be ok with it or something like that. But anyway, dad managed to pull a few strings at the Ministry and they let him borrow a car to pick you up."

Harry and Ginny arrived at the burrow at 1 o clock that afternoon. They had talked all the way there and it seemed to Harry as if they had always been friends.

Ginny hadn't told Harry who her crush was. She said he would go mad if he knew. Harry thought about his plan, he knew he had to find out one way or another even if it killed him.

Harry knocked on the door of the Burrow and in turn received a bone crunching hug from Mrs Weasley.

"Oh Harry Im so glad to see you," she said before consuming him in another hug and began to fuss over him.

"Ive just made lunch are you hungry?"

Harrys stomach answered for him, he hadn't eaten all day.

"Ill take that as a yes then. Go into the kitchen and find a place at the table, im sure the others will want to see you."

Harry obeyed Mrs Weasley and entered the kitchen to the aroma of freshly made bread and roast Chicken. He sat next to Ron who started talking excitedly to Harry about the Chudleys Cannons chances of winning the league this year.

Harry excused himself from the table as soon as he'd finished and ran to find Ginny. He heard loud music coming from her room, which sounded like the Weird Sisters who played at the Yule Ball last year.

He slowly approached and knocked on the door.

"Come in"

Harry opened the door and Ginny beckoned him to sit on her bed.

"Hey Gin, how's the whole boyfriend situation"

"For the last time Harry, im not telling you who it is," she shouted angrily.

"Oh come on Gin, I won't tell anyone. Anyway how am I supposed to help you if I don't know who it is."

"I suppose you have a point. I just gotta think it through a bit. I tell you what, tomorrow when we go to Diagon Alley meet me after you have got your school supplies in the Leaky Cauldron. But you've got to promise not to tell anyone especially my brothers."

Satisfied with his progress, Harry made his way over to Ron's room to unpack. He opened the door to find two figures quickly move away from each other on Ron's bed.

"Its about time," Harry laughed

**Another short and boring chapter, I promise to make the next more exciting or summat**

**Please review**


End file.
